Reina Kojima
Reina is a Character in Persona 6. ' Reina-or as someone might spell it is as "''Rayna" or Rena. her name has diffrent spellings in the Europe Localization, although as someone might as well spell her name as Rena too. Profile Reina is a 3rd year student in Hibiki High school who claims she is from the city (Tokyo) to others once she first meets people and surprising others believe her at first, she is known for her very absurd Childish behavior and short stature. When she was used to live in Tokyo, she lived in Harajuku where she dressed up as a Feiry Kei on the streets. Her Parents are in their 70s and has a Grandmother who is 109 years old and other Grandparents who are over 80-years and had Three siblings a lot older than herself.and was raised Buddhist. Reason why her fear happened was at a young age, when she was 6-years old and her second eldest sister brought Reina along to her house and relied on her husband to take care of her while she was going to work, when she was gone, her husband locked Reina up in his room and raped her. He never told what he did in order to not bother his wife, but when he did it again, she found him and called the police on him and filed a divorce, and until then, she always had that fear haunt her since, and that happened again once more when she was in her last year of Junior High. When she was in her first year she got a job working as a Gravure idol and a stripper in order to maintain her family’s economy.she gained a good fortune by working at night and doing obscure photoshoots with her bikini. But it went downhill once she met Ryan (a 21-year old at the time) who pretended he was a year older than Reina at the time and has went on a date together, once the two dated for one week, he decided to leave Scotland (his native country) to visit Reina and another one of Reina’s friend’s Azumi who had Ryan’s child whom he visited once she was only 12. The weird innuendo began between the two when Reina only thought he actually loved her, once Ryan got an apartment downtown, he blackmailed Reina to send him nude pictures so he can sell them to a Porn site which was made by Druganato and was originally in Russian. She didn’t knew anything until she found pictures of her nude body online and were calling Reina a whore and slut in public for doing this. After the whole incident, she decided to block Ryan, but when it was too late, he was forced to marry her and have “sex” together which she never asked for and got raped several times by him, the relationship was very toxic that she couldn’t even do anything anymore and was forced to do what he pleases (under Druganato’s orders). When she met the Wonderlands, Ryan was still abusing her by his leader’s commands. when she conquered her fear, she called the police and got Ryan arrested. '''Life in Tokyo Reina pretended to be from Tokyo which she does with even faking the accent. after claiming that the accent was a fake she explains that she did actually live in Tokyo prior to the events of Ryan. she had stayed there with her older sister when she was 6-years old. and had came back when she was 16 to display new fiery Kei outfits. Design Reina has Dark Pink(died Pink) Short Fluffy hair with Pink Glasses on, her eyes are a Light Purple color (which is revealed she wears contacts) and wears light pink lipstick, she is also somwhat short in height (she is 150 cm) and has the looks of a 12-year Old. Her outfit consists of a School Uniform with a Plain White Shirt, with a Dark Blue Bow on it, her skirt is also the same checkered brown skirt Aiko Tamura has, and has short black stockings with regular brown Loafers. Her Reflection outfit is a ragged pink dress with Her black bra showing underneath her clothes, while on the chest says the words “Daddy” with no apparent shoes on. Her Reflection outfit can be a refrence to a young child’s outfit dealing with her backstory as sexually abused. Personality At first, Reina seems shy and introverted, until when she finally feels like herself, her personality changes. Reina, for her age, acts childish, especially like a 5-year old child from Daycare, she also tends to have Temper Tantrums especially when someone steals or doesn't give back her things to her, she is also especially boy-crazy and tends to get crazy for Shoujo-Manga Boys. Different Languages Etymology Reina, (Rei) meaning Lovely, and (na) meaning Nara. Kojima (小) and (島) means Small Island (referencing her small stature) Reina in Yiddish means “Clean, and Pure” which is accurate to her personality before becoming one of the Wonderlands https://www.behindthename.com/name/reina-2 Reina’s Name Gallery File:Reina_collab.jpeg|Reina on the left of the Gacha Studio drawing collaboration, drawn by Lina File:Reina_on_the_beach.jpeg|Reina posing for Gravure Photos on the beach, throwing a beachball. File:Reina_and_Eichiro.jpeg|Reina and Eichiro drawn by Yonah File:Reina Kojima.png|Reina’s Old Sprite File:Reina_Kojima.jpeg|Reina by Smolartboi File:Persona_6_cover_uodated.jpeg|Reina on the right File:0EB43DD5-78C8-4DD4-9520-630D3EDCCF7A.png|Reina, Art by Mako File:Beach_p6.png|Summertime visual art for Episode 26 with Momoko Takanashi Fuyuki Ino Hisato Ogawa Akemi Saito Audrey Murakami File:Persona_6_Girls.png|Persona 6 Girls by Phoenix Manga File:Reina_with_Ryan.png|Reina with Ryan File:CC5EDF34-F11B-460E-9EC6-FB4FEAF59722.png|Reina with Eichiro Okamoto File:Reina_silly_face.png|Reina making a face File:Christmas_giftcards.png|Reina & Aiko Tamura as a Christmas Card AA32DA5B-683A-458B-B748-335C18F80CDB.jpeg|Reina and Eichiro Okamoto by Siahere D4F36421-6D08-41EF-9A51-CD662FEBE63D.jpeg|Art of Reina falling to her metaverse 079D3C54-789D-49C7-ADC1-E8AAD6782331.jpeg|Reina in her Gacha Studio Form 983CF777-1A97-4994-8449-42432851E04F.jpeg|Reina’s Reflection with a Shadow Version of Ryan Trivia * a part of her name (Nara) comes from a Japanese City called Nara from Nara-Prefecture, which Reina mentions once that her parents loved Nara, and was the place she was born til she stayed in Harajuku for a while with her older sister. ** when she speaks she pretends to sound like she’s from the Kanto Prefecture (Tokyo), so she tends to hide her Kansai Accent And uses a fake Tokyo accent, later on, she speaks in her normal Kansai dialect * Reina has a Striking Apperance to Mirai Kuriyama from Kyoukai-No-Kinata. *Reina seems to have a secret crush on Eichiro Okamoto even though she says that he’s a creep, she finds him “Hawt” despite the often times when she’ll say no (to people asking her if she likes Eichiro or not. *her backstory is slightly similar to Ann Takamaki's backstory while her childish behavior resembles Rise Kujikawa, since the two are both Lovers, it will be noted that she could have a DLC Ann Costume. *her Voice Actor is EllaGamerPlayz or most notably known as Ella Chan http://aminoapps.com/p/9qi4rx. * Reina has a grandmother who is 109-years old ** meaning her grandparents could have been at least given birth to her parents when they were at least 35, meaning Reina’s parents are 70 years old, and had given birth to her when they were 57 (somewhere in their 50s) * her glasses are artificial fake glasses (that people use as props for costumes) as whenever she takes her glasses off, she can see perfectly fine. * in the artwork, Reina's socks are white while in the visual arts, her socks are black * she shares the same birthday as Lisa Silverman from Persona 2. * she is the shortest female party member. * Reina is based off of Reina Tanaka (田中麗奈) from the Japanese Girl band Lovendor and Morning Musume. * Reina was born on Greenery Day which is a day to commune with Nature and was celebrated especially by Emperor Akihito from his Shōwa’s birthday * The Song that was popular on her Birthday was Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne ft Lil Mama External Links and references Category:Persona 6 Characters Category:Persona 6 Main Characters Category:Short Characters Category:Born in the 2000s Category:2007 Births Category:The Wonderlands